City of Children: One Shots
by SilverPhoenix99
Summary: A bunch of one shots from my other story "City of Children" where Alec, Jace, and Izzy have been turned into children caused from a spell gone wrong. One shots include scenes I took out due to length and extras. Only read if have read "City of Children" and The Mortal Instruments. Post City of Heavenly Fire.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I own nothing, all characters belong to Cassandra Clare, author of the** _ **Mortal Instruments**_ **Series** _ **.**_

 **Hey guys! So this will be a bunch of one shots for my other story** _ **City of Children**_ **for scenes where I felt deserved more attention or parts I took out due to length. I highly suggest reading my last story and the book series before continuing. Just as a reminder, Alec, Jace, and Izzy got turned into children from a spell gone wrong.**

* * *

 **Important: This one shot takes place between chapter 1 and 2 where Clary and Simon try to put the kids to bed.**

" _Alec…" Clary muttered softly getting his attention. "It's bedtime now."_

" _Coming Miss Clary!" Alec said happily smiling at Magnus just before running over to Clary and taking her hand following her out of the room._

Clary had left Magnus's… Office? Work space? Magic room? Magic cave? _Magic Lair?_ Whatever it was that Magnus wanted to call it. Clary had entered Magnus's guest room where she saw Simon already putting down Izzy. Alec let go of Clary's hand and ran over to the bed jumping on up next to his sister. Alec got comfy and placed his arms around Izzy protectively. Simon had pulled up the covers tucking them both in while Clary turned her head to look at Jace who still was hanging on to her.

"Jace? Do you want to sleep here too?" Clary asked him kindly. Jace smiled and nodded, it wasn't one of his usual smiles. This smile was different, it was a smile she'd seen more than once on her older Jace. Clary was suddenly very aware of what Jace might do next. She walked over to the bed slowly lowering him onto the mattress.

Jace stood up and yelled "I don't wanna go to bed!" Before jumping off and running out of the room. _I thought he was getting tired…_ Clary thought and sighed in frustration. _Of course Jace would be the difficult child when it comes to bedtime._ Clary looked at Simon to make sure he was okay with the Lightwood kids before hurrying off after Jace.

Clary walked into Magnus's living area to find it completely empty. Jace was not going to make this easy. Clary looked under the couches, and under the armchairs, Jace was small meaning he could basically fit anywhere. Clary had even looked under the sink to see if Jace decided to hide there but no suck luck. Clary walked into Magnus's room, she knew Magnus wouldn't be the happiest warlock to find her in there but Clary didn't care. She just wanting to find Jace and put him to bed.

Clary decided to check all the classic little kid hiding places. _Wardrobe._ She looked behind a wardrobe. She instantly knew that it was far too small to hold Magnus's clothes and realized it must have been bought for Alec. She assumed correctly, when Clary opened the doors she only saw black clothing, with gear and weapons, but no Jace. She closed it moving to the next hiding spot she could think of for a kid. _Under the bed_. Clary made her way to Magnus's bright yellow bed, _how did Alec put up with the bedding?_ Clary wondered and she crouched down lifting up the bed curtains. Once again there was no Jace, but there wasn't _nothing…_ Under the bed was filled with both Magnus and Alec's clothing. Clary smirked and was a little embarrassed feeling like she had invaded their space.

Standing up, Clary heard a small giggle. _Closet_ , of course. Clary opened the doors to Magnus's walkin closet to find an even bigger mess than under the bed. Magnus's closet looked like a glitter bomb had gone off. Not one piece of clothing wasn't covered in glitter, Clary was pretty sure she was inhaling glitter every second she stayed in there. Clary pushed through the wall of clothing until she reached the back of the closet. Clary tried to move to the left to get a better view of the taller cupboards where Jace was most likely hiding. Doing so cause Clary to trip and become tangled in the clothes which were on hangers. Clary fell to the floor smacking her head on the way down. "Ow!" Clary said which rubbing her head. "Jace you better be in here." She muttered in which the reply she received was more giggling from somewhere above her.

Clary's eyes shot open to see a little boy with gold hair and eyes staring at her from the top of the cupboards. _Jace_. Jace jumped off the cupboards and raced out of the closet. Clary struggled to sit up and raced out after Jace just in time to see him as he entered the washroom. Clary was only a few seconds behind Jace but it was still enough time for him to be sitting in the bathtub with the hose.

The next thing Clary knew, she was hearing the sound of running water and was being soaked with water by her four year old boyfriend sitting in the tub. Clary lets out a little scream and puts her hands up covering her face. _As if that would do anything you moron_ , Clary thought. Jace dropped the hose causing water to now spray everywhere and ran from the room. Clary ran to the bathtub and turned the water off. As she went after Jace she slipped on the water covered floor and smacking into Magnus.

Luckily Magnus had caught hold of Clary preventing them both from falling down. "What the hell is going on?" Magnus asked frantically at Clary. Clary started answering huffing every few words to catch her breath. "J-Jace is-is a de-devious ch-child." Magnus starts laughing at this. "You find this funny?" Clary asks astonished.

Magnus smiles and replies "Seeing your now four year old boyfriend torment you because he has a little crush? Yes, I find it hilarious." As if on cue, Jace runs out of Magnus's bedroom with a handful of glitter and tosses it in the air, most of it sticking to a soaked Clary. Magnus lets go of Clary and grabs Jace while he starts spinning in the rain of glitter.

"I thought you found this funny?" Clary asks Magnus while he passes her Jace.

"I did," Magnus replied. "Until he started wasting my glitter." Magnus snapped his fingers cleaning the glitter off the floor. "This glitter cannot go to waste." And with that Magnus returned to his Magic Lair.

Clary had set Jace down at the kitchen table and gave him a glass of warm milk and a teaspoon of honey to help him sleep. A trick her mom used on her when she was a kid to help her sleep. Simon had just walked into the kitchen when Clary had passed Jace his drink. Simon frozen and took in the sight in front of him. Clary was soaked and covered in glitter, different parts of the floor was covered in water, and there was a pathway of clothes leading out of Magnus's room which was dragged along when Clary ran out. On top of all of that there was Jace sitting at the table drinking a milk-like beverage looking totally unharmed with Clary not daring to take her eyes off of him. "What happened to you?" Simon asked Clary.

Clary just then looked at him not noticing him that moment. "Jace happened." Simon thought her answer was good enough and dropped the subject. Soon enough Jace's eyes started to close. Clary walked over to him and lifted him up into her arms. "Where do you want to sleep Jace?" Clary asked politely seeming to have already forgotten all the trouble Jace just caused her.

Jace didn't give them a proper answer, he just muttered something that sounded like "friends". Clary carried him to the guest room where Alec and Izzy were.

Seeing that Simon had already set up a small spot on the couch for Jace to sleep, Clary placed him there. Clary had carefully placed him on the couch and tucked him in, she had placed a soft kiss on his head and touched the side of his face before standing up and walking out.

Clary had stopped at the door and turned to look at all of the kids. Jace was now in a deep sleep looking more innocent than ever. Alec and Izzy were both asleep on the bed huddled together, Alec having a protective arm around his sister. At some point Chairman Meow must have jumped up of the bed because he was now sleeping curled right up to Alec.

Clary turned off all the lights and walked out with a smile on her face despite being covered in water and glitter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I own nothing, all characters belong to Cassandra Clare, author of the** _ **Mortal Instruments**_ **Series** _ **.**_

 **Hey guys! So this will be a bunch of oneshots for my other story** _ **City of Children**_ **for scenes where I felt deserved more attention. I highly suggest reading my last story and the book series before continuing.**

 _ **Breakfast time**_

 **Important: This oneshot takes place between chapter 4 and 5 the gap between where Clary finds Jace/when Luke leaves Magnus's apartment and when Clary, Simon and the kids leave for the Institute.**

" _It'll be fine. Maryse has a meeting with the Clave, you'll be able to get in and out without anyone seeing you. You'll both go, because I'm not sure if you've noticed but it's a huge library." Magnus smiled at them._

 _Clary was obvious not impressed with Magnus at the moment. "Fine" she muttered._

Clary was fully awake after her little adventure with Jace earlier. Simon was making pancakes for breakfast. Jace was sitting at the kitchen table next to Izzy showing her about ten different ways to kill a demon with a spoon. Alec was standing next to Simon checking to make sure he was making the pancakes right, although Clary doubted he would be able to tell if a mistake was made to the recipe. Clary just thought he wanted to feel as if he held some authority.

"How do you know you're not making them wrong?" Alec asks Simon after quickly giving up on checking the recipe realizing he couldn't. Instead he had moved on to asking questions to hold his 'authority' over Simon.

"I've made pancakes before." Simon explained. "Don't worry, they're made right."

"What if they don't taste any good? I've have you ever made blue pancakes before?" Alec says to Simon. Simon looked down at the blue pancake batter he was mixing. Jace and Izzy had said had suggested they make the batter blue because they were tired of plain pancakes. Alec was the only one skeptic of the blue pancake idea.

"They'll taste fine, my girlfriend always prefers coloured pancakes anyway." Simon turns to Alec. "What do you want in your pancakes? Chocolate chips? Bananas?一 "

"Bananas? Why would someone puts bananas in a pancake?" Alec question Simon.

"Isabelle likes them, they're good." Simon says calmly to Alec.

Alec tilts his head sideways clearly puzzled. "When did Izzy have pancakes with bananas?" Simon forgot that his Isabelle didn't try banana pancakes until about a year ago when Simon first made them for her.

Simon didn't know how to response. "Err… Umm…" Clary walked over to where the two of them were standing. Clary picked up Alec making an aeroplane sound before setting down a giggling Alec. Clary's purpose for doing this was to interrupt the conversation Simon was getting dragged into by a five year old. Alec smiled up at Clary while she ruffled his hair and walked towards the table to sit with Jace and Izzy.

"Simon? Clary?" Magnus had appeared outside the door of his office. "I need to talk to you for a minute." Clary walked over to where Magnus was standing to be joined by Simon seconds later.

"What's up?" Clary asked Magnus.

"I have confirmation that Maryse will be gone at 11:20 am today for her Clave meeting." Magnus says. "I'll portal you over at 11:30 to avoid running into her."

"Sounds great Magnus." Simon quickly says, "But how much time do we have to search the Institute?"

"Hard to say. Clave meetings, even conclave meetings can last under an hour and can stretch to many hours long. I would say you have at least an hour but definitely wouldn't go over three." Both Clary and Simon nodded in acknowledgment.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Jace announced to Alec and Izzy while Clary and Simon were talking to Magnus. "We should have a food fight!" Izzy looked up eyes wide at this suggestion, Alec on the other hand looked torn between agreement and disagreement. Jace didn't wait for their answers, he walked over to the counter where Simon's mixed bowl of blue pancake batter was. He picked it up and walked over to Alec and Izzy. Jace reached into the bowl and drew a handful of batter and dropping it on top of Izzy's head. Izzy squealed with disgust and laughter. Alec ran over to grab a cloth for his sister when Jace threw a handful of batter at him, hitting Alec square in the face. Jace turned to Izzy, but not before catching a look of revenge skim over Alec's eyes.

Izzy had left the table to grab the pack of chocolate chips on the counter turning and throwing a small handful at Jace. Even for a three year old, Izzy had great aim. Alec had gone into the fridge and grabbed the maple syrup and dumped it onto Jace's head. Jace now had the whipped cream and placed some on Alec's nose.

Izzy screamed again with delight but this caused Clary, Simon, and Magnus to run back into the kitchen with eyes. Pure horror in Clary's eyes, and astonishment in Simon and Magnus's. Simon stepped forward to separate the kids to get the full blast of Alec's maple syrup, Jace's whipped cream and blue batter, and Izzy's chocolate chips. Magnus seeing this stepped backwards. "This area isn't really my specialty, I leave you to deal with this Clary." Magnus stated before hurrying out of the room. Clary slowly inched forward aware what Jace was capable of based on two nights earlier.

Jace looked at Clary with large golden eyes that Clary knew all too well. She knew the look in his eyes said he was going to do something _bad._ At this moment Jace ran forward towards Clary, Clary barely had time to register what was happening. But Jace ran right past her. Jace ran into Magnus's living area to where Chairman Meow was sleeping on the floor. Jace lifted his bowl of batter and dumped the remaining amount onto to small sleeping cat. The cat jumped awake at once jumping onto the furniture to get to safety leaving blue paw prints everywhere.

Jace dropped the bowl to the floor and folded his hands behind his back looking innocent. "Oh! You are far from innocent mister!" Clary said to Jace causing a wide grin to break out across Jace's face. Izzy had then taken off running into Magnus's room, followed by Alec and Jace.

Clary raced after them followed by Simon. All three of them were jumping on Magnus's bed singing a song about demon pox. Clary raised her voice to show her seriousness but not too loud to scare any of the kids too much. "Listen! If you want any desert tonight for dinner, you will get off that bed and march into the bathrooms to get cleaned up." This left them all wondering what they should do. Clary thought for a second longer before adding "If you don't, Simon and I won't tell you any shadowhunting stories!" This seemed to do it, as all three kids jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Clary and Simon had entered the kitchen and started cleaning. _Kids were a handful,_ Clary thought. But even though they put her through a lot… She didn't find herself minding too much. Simon interrupted her thoughts. "Isabelle owes me." Clary looked at Simon confused. "You see… Isabelle and I made a bet. We kinda got into a food fight two months ago–"

"IS THAT WHY THERE WAS KETCHUP ON THE WINDOW?" Clary yelled at Simon causing him to blush a bright red.

"Anyway… We made a bet of who was more likely to start the next food fight. I won." Simon said matter-of-fact like.

"What's the prize?" Clary asked raising her eyebrows suggestively causing Simon to blush even more.

"More like to do the other person's laundry." Clary looked at him in disbelief.

"How old are you? I can think of a better prize than that! Why not a dinner date to a restaurant of the winner's choice? Or better, something embarrassing." Simon didn't have a chance to respond before Alec walked into the kitchen looking a lot cleaner. However, he still had a few clumps of batter stuck to his hair. Clary bent down to help take out the remaining clumps. "Simon was kind enough to pull together a new meal for you three to eat. Why don't you have a seat?" Alec sat down just as Jace walked into the kitchen with Izzy by the hand and sat next to Alec.

Simon placed a plate in front of each of them, each plate was full of fruit; Oranges, apples, bananas and grapes. Izzy muttered a "yuck" while Jace and Alec just stared in disgust at their plates.

"Simon was kind enough to make you guys this after your food fight." Clary said to the kids.

"But it looks icky!" Izzy complained. Clary was about to argue back when Simon beat her to it.

"I didn't want to say anything, but there's a demon that goes after little boys and girls who don't eat their fruit and vegetables." Simon said gravely. This caused a large gasp to come from all three kids and immediately start eating their fruit.

"SIMON!" Clary yelled at him. Simon just smirked at her.

"Hey! Who got them to eat? Me or you?" Clary rolled her eyes and walked away to go wash Chairman Meow to find the cat sleeping in Magnus's bed spotless.

"I cleaned him off." Came a small voice behind Clary. Clary turned around to see Jace standing in the doorway. Clary couldn't help but think of the tall handsome shadowhunter who had saved her and shown her a whole new side of life when she was just turning sixteen. "I felt it was the right thing to do. I thought it might make you happy." Jace turned and walked out of sight.

 _What the hell?_ Clary thought. _I don't know what to think anymore, first Jace is a menace and then he's the sweetest kid in the world._ But at the same time… That's exactly the Jace Clary fell in love with.


End file.
